Even To The End Of The World
by HellowYell
Summary: I wrote this drabble for mine and my girlfriends Anniversary. I have posted it here and hope you enjoy it. Warnings: Het, Sex


Authors Note: This little drabble is an Anniversary gift to my girlfriend. She convinced me to post it here I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Checking for scratches." I answer you quietly as my fingertips gently trail over your back and shoulders. "You look good." I whisper and gently kiss your shoulder. Catching the glimpse of your smile, I feel my heart flutter.

Placing my face in your neck, I move closer when I feel you pull me against you. I hear your silent plea as you try to hide into my embrace. Wrapping my arms tight around you, I hold you against me. "I got you."

I hear your gently sob into my shoulder and neck as I hold you. I don't speak as I hold you, comforting you without words. Even if I knew what words to say, they wouldn't help. I know all you need is for me here, holding you, protecting you.

Letting you quietly fall apart over all that has happened, I gently kiss you. I give a small smile into the kiss when I feel you kiss back. It has been a while since we've been together, we've either had no privacy, or I needed to keep a look out. Now, we have time for us.

Your hands move up and cup my face, holding me into the kiss. When you move your body to face be better, I wrap my arms even more around you, pressing up against you. I feel you softly pull back from the kiss and look into my eyes. "My fathers' in the next cell."

I give you a reassuring smile. "We'll be quiet." I promise you as I lay you down on your back, hovering over you. Gently pulling my face to bring our lips together again. Spreading your legs, I place myself between them press down on top of you, careful not to hurt you.

Feeling me between your legs, you move to wrap your arms around my neck, pulling me closer as you arch up against me. My hand pushes under your shoulder, touching your side and stomach.

I feel myself grow hard against you as our skin heats up. Pulling back from your kiss, I start to kiss hard along your neck neck and chest, needing to taste you. I hear you groan softly and grip my hair, arching for my mouth.

Pressing more closer against you, my mouth starts to kiss along your chest as I push your shirt up even more. Arching off the bed, you take your shirt off for me, your hands going back to my hair.

Lowering my mouth more, I start to gently kiss along your breast, taking your nipple into my mouth. I feel your fingers dig into my head as I start to suck, pleasing you. Feeling you push against me, I hear your pant. "Babe."

I know what you need just from how you said it. lifting off you a bit I start reaching down into our bag. As I do, your hands start working my belt and jeans open. Grabbing a condom, I feel you reach inside my pants, making me moan.

Handing you the condom, I reach down and start opening your pants, pulling them off you. As you open the condom and unroll it a little, I lower your panties, leaving you naked, and myself fully dressed.

I watch you lick your lips as you sit up enough to roll the condom onto me. Once it's on, I grab you and flip you onto your hands and knees. I hear you moan with anticipation as I kneel behind you, my cock rubbing your entrance.

Groaning as I feel you push back needy to me, I start to slowly push inside you, getting deep. My hand goes to your shoulder as I keep pushing. "Baby." I whine happy at being fully inside you.

"I need you to fuck me." I hear you tell me. Lowering myself on top of you, I start to slowly hump you, getting into you deep. I give a small groan as I feel you push back into me. "Baby." I pant softly to you as I increase my pace.

I hear you moan muffled, biting your lip as I take you from behind, my cock filling you. I rest my forehead on the back of your neck, my hot breath going onto your spine between your shoulder blades.

It had been so long since we had a bed to do this in. The several times before this had been quickies against a tree, or a quick handjob in the tent before bed. It had been a while since I could take you in our favorite position.

I start to hump you harder and faster, taking you need. Hearing your moans and cies of passion get louder, I move my hand from your shoulder and push two fingers into your mouth. Shivering I push deeper inside you when you start to bite and suck them.

My cock starts pound you as we near our orgasm. I feel your walls tighten around me, as I twitch inside you. The pleasure of being inside you is incredible. "Baby." I groan and push deep inside you. Reaching down, I bite your neck as my orgasm takes me seconds before you.

I wrap my arm around your waist as I feel you bite my fingers hard as you cum with me. As we pant, we collapse on the bed and I roll us to our sides. I keep my arm wrapped tight around your waist and nuzzle behind your neck.

You grab my hand and slowly pull my fingers out of your mouth. "That was wonderful." you tell me softly. "Beyond wonderful." I say in agreement and kiss behind your ear.

"Rest, babe." I whisper to you, reaching for the blanket, I cover us up. I'm still burred inside you as you snuggle into my arms, able to relax, knowing I will protect you. I smile as I hold you protectively to me, sleep taking you. "Night." I whisper.

"Good night." You turn and give me a small kiss before snuggling into the pillow and me.

"I love you, Maggie."

"I love you, Glenn."


End file.
